


After.

by denbrcughb



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denbrcughb/pseuds/denbrcughb
Summary: ❝━━Tʀᴀs ʟᴏs ʜᴇᴄʜᴏs ᴀᴄᴀᴇᴄɪᴅᴏs ᴇɴ ᴠᴇʀᴀɴᴏ﹐ ʟᴏs Pᴇʀᴅᴇᴅᴏʀᴇs ᴘᴀʀᴇᴄᴇɴ ᴠᴇʀsᴇ ᴄᴀᴅᴀ ᴠᴇᴢ ᴍᴇɴᴏs. Pᴇʀᴏ﹐ ¿ϙᴜᴇ́ sᴜᴄᴇᴅɪᴏ́ ᴇxᴀᴄᴛᴀᴍᴇɴᴛᴇ ᴄᴏɴ ᴇʟʟᴏs?❞┉┅━━━━━━━━━━━┅┉Warning﹗La siguiente historia contiene temas sensibles, aunque si te has leído el libro o visto la película, supongo que podrás soportarlo. Está llena de dolor, aunque constante sanación.Me basaré más en el libro, por no decir que completamente.Espero con sinceridad que os guste.





	1. Capítulo introductorio.

⠀El verano había terminado, llevándose consigo todo aquello que había acarreado e instalando tras de sí la bruma que resta después de una vivencia inolvidable. Para William Denbrough aquella bruma suponía una gran incógnita, aunque no era el único. Bill no era el único que se preguntaba si realmente habían acabado con _Eso_ , no era el único que se cuestionaba si los resquicios de la macabra conciencia de aquel indecible ser volverían años más tarde, presentándose con igual o mayor poder, restaurado y aguardando al momento propicio.  
⠀Aunque tratasen de evitar los pensamientos intrusivos sobre el tema, todos ellos creían y tenían una inconsciente fe en que se exigiría un segundo encuentro. Salvo uno de ellos.  
⠀Stanley Uris estaba _completamente_ seguro de que volvería.

⠀Tras la despedida del club como tal se conocía, los Perdedores terminaron por escindirse de forma paulatina, y jamás volvieron a verse los siete juntos debido a unas razones u otras. La ironía era creciente, pensaba Bill, recapacitando apenas unos días después del enfrentamiento a _Eso_. Sí, era irónico porque aquello que había creado un vínculo también era el que lo rompía a placer. Al fin y al cabo, la razón por la que se habían visto todos y cada uno de ellos en el hipocentro de la situación había sido la criatura ancestral que los perseguía y que conformaba a Derry. Ahora que dormía, ahora que se despedía durante casi tres décadas para recuperarse, ellos precisaban también un largo período de aislamiento. Seguían siendo niños, y el hecho de asumir acontecimientos tan brutales como los que vivieron y vivirían posteriormente merecía descanso mental y un involuntario olvido que se instaló como una epidemia de forma no muy casual en cada una de sus siete cabezas.  
⠀A algunos les tomó más tiempo. Sin embargo, el punto esencial de disipación consistía en la mudanza, en la nueva vida y en las nuevas expectativas, y en dejar atrás todo Derry... Incluyendo sus gentes y su maldición.

⠀«Nunca pensé que llegaría a olvidarme de ese verano» pensaba Bill, soñador, en un futuro incierto. «No pensé que olvidaría lo que ocurrió después. Que olvidaría a Stanley y que lo confundiría como una mota de polvo más en los fotogramas inconclusos que conformaban mi adolescencia. Pero lo hice. Cielos, ¿cómo pude hacerlo?»

 


	2. Bill Denbrough ve a un fantasma.

1.

_⠀Bill levantó la cerilla... y soltó un largo alarido._  
_⠀Era George quien zigzagueaba por el túnel, hacia él. George, aún vestido con su impermeable amarillo salpicado de sangre, con una manga vacía e inútil. Su cara estaba blanca; sus ojos eran plateados. Se fijaron en los de Bill._  
_⠀─¡Mi barco! ─la voz perdida de Georgie se elevó, temblorosa, en el túnel─. ¡No lo encuentro, Bill! Lo he buscado por todas partes y no lo encuentro y ahora estoy muerto y todo esto es culpa tuya, culpa tuya, culpa tuya..._  
_⠀─¡Ge-Ge-Georgie! ─chilló Bill. Su mente vacilaba, desprendiéndose de sus ataduras._  
_⠀George avanzó tambaleante hacia él; su único brazo se elevó hacia Bill, con la mano blanca encogida en una garra._  
_⠀─Culpa tuya ─susurró muy sonriente. Sus dientes eran colmillos de carnívoro, se abrían y se cerraban lentamente, como los de una trampa para osos─. Tú me hiciste salir y todo... esto... es... culpa... tuya._  
_⠀─¡N-n-no, Ge-Ge-Georgie! ─gritó Bill─. Yo n-n-no sa-sa-sabía..._  
_⠀─¡Te voy a matar! ─gritó Georgie._  
_⠀Una mezcla de sonidos animales surgieron de aquella boca dentada: gemidos, aullidos, ladridos. Una especie de risa. Bill ya sentía el olor de George en su putrefacción. Era olor a sótano, pululante, como de algún monstruo que acechara en el rincón, todo ojos amarillos, a la espera de destripar algún vientre de niño._  
_⠀Los colmillos rechinaron. De los ojos comenzó a brotar pus amarillo que chorreó por la cara... y la cerilla se apagó._  
_____⠀_ _ _ _ _  
____⠀_ _ _ _

2.

⠀El sudor recorría cada miserable recoveco de el  _Tartaja_  sin mostrar el más mínimo de compasión, en el momento el cual despertó de aquella tremebunda y horrible pesadilla que llevaba asolando las profundidades de su mente durante noches continuas. En la habitualidad de su inconsciente, se hallaba ahora la deforme imagen de una araña gigantesca que empleaba a su hermano pequeño como marioneta, esa marioneta se aparecía en sus sueños con frecuencia y, si ya lo hacía antes de creer haber derrotado a  _Eso_ , los días posteriores se multiplicaba.  
⠀Bill tomó alguna que otra bocanada de aire en pos de recuperarse, sabiendo que la reconciliación con el sueño sería de lo más dura. Una angustia invadió su pecho como un parásito, instalándose en el lugar y saludándolo como una vieja amiga. «Hola, pequeño Billy, ha pasado un tiempo, pero ya estoy aquí otra vez, ¿me has echado de menos?», le decía.  
⠀Sólo supo exhalar un suspiro cuando se levantó para ir al baño. Cuando empapó su rostro en agua y regresó a los oscuros pasillos, sus pies no se movieron hacia su habitación, sino que tomaron rumbo propio hasta la de Georgie, guiados por una fuerza superior a sí.  
⠀No visitaba aquella habitación desde el incidente con el álbum. Pero de alguna forma necesitaba cerciorarse...  _debía_  cerciorarse de que cosas como aquella se habían convertido nuevamente en algo irreal. William repitió las acciones de aquel día como un mecanismo automático. Tomó el álbum de fotografías de su hermano muerto entre sus manos, voló directamente hacia la última página y... Nada se movió. George no guiñó un ojo, ni tampoco desprendió sangre, y menos aún se deslizaron solas las hojas, dirigiéndose a un lugar en concreto promovidas por una magia ancestral y mayor.  
⠀Bill, asolado por el crepitante silencio y la soledad que invadió su complexión, se echó a llorar.  
____⠀____  
____⠀____

3.

_14 de agosto de 1989._

⠀La tarde siguiente sopesó las probabilidades de caer en la absoluta locura si permanecía más tiempo encerrado en las cuatro paredes de su cuarto, las cuales eran altísimas. Por ello se obligó a sí mismo a tomar el aire que le había sido arrebatado la noche anterior sin piedad alguna bajando hasta el garaje. Allí descansaba  _Silver_ , su más fiel compañera a lo largo del tiempo. La observó durante unos letargados minutos que se le hicieron de lo más efímeros, comprobando cada detalle como quien revisa su más preciado tesoro por infinitésima vez. Por fin se decidió a sujetarla entre sus manos y montarla como lo haría el Llanero Solitario en una de sus impersonificaciones. Le resultó extraño apreciar aquella bicicleta como lo hizo en el momento, pues había obviado el auténtico afecto que le tenía hasta que regresó a verla y sus dígitos desfilaron por la superficie achatarrada de la misma.  _Silver_  lo había salvado en tantas, tantísimas ocasiones aquel verano...  
⠀─¡Hai-oh,  _Silver_! ¡ᴀʀʀᴇᴇᴇᴇ! ─el alarido que tan sólo emergía cuando volaba por las calles de Derry (en concreto aquel instante, todavía viajaba por Witcham Street dirección descendente) se hizo paso a través de su garganta. Una señora giró la mirada hacia él aún cuando cogía velocidad, pero Bill no se percató. Cuando montaba a  _Silver_ , lo demás dejaba de tener importancia, iba desvaneciéndose como un boceto aguado en goteras y tan sólo podía pensar en la adrenalina que se generaba en su menuda complexión.  
⠀Avanzó como un relámpago sin rumbo prefijado, dejándose llevar por su más absoluta inconsciencia. Las casas, árboles, postes, todo a su alrededor abandonó paulatinamente su forma original para dejar que se convirtiesen en meros objetos abstractos en movimiento. Ni siquiera Mike había logrado alcanzar tal velocidad, quejándose en varias ocasiones pero siempre con una sonrisa de las suyas en el rostro. Le escuchaba jadear en su cabeza: « _Bill, ¿me quieres decir qué velocidad alcanza esa bicicleta?_ »  
⠀Un coloso apareció en los parámetros de su vista: uno blanco y metálico, enorme. Era la torre-depósito de Derry. Nada más avistarla, decidió que por el momento aquel sería su punto de llegada. Apuró a  _Silver_  mientras gotas de sudor se formaban y henchían hasta desprenderse a lo largo de su cara por el esfuerzo. La concentración fue abandonando poco a poco sus facciones a medida que frenaba, llegando finalmente a su destino. El trayecto no había sido especialmente largo, pero no era eso lo que importaba. Al menos no en el instante. Algo le había motivado a detenerse, un susurro indeterminado que se situaba en la parte posterior de su cuello, erizando la piel de su nuca. Era irónico, porque cuando se detuvo frente al Memorial Park y notó aquel silencio que lo embargaba, fue consciente de la brisa que azotaba su rostro aún cuando no la había percibido montando en la bicicleta.  
⠀«Es extraño,» pensó Bill. «...algo me ha traído hasta aquí, no sé el qué, pero sólo quiero quedarme, y sentarme en aquel banco, y dejar que las cosas pasen. Pero, ¿qué es lo que tiene que pasar?»  
⠀Un pájaro pasó a su vera y desfiló hacia uno de los árboles. Bill podía oírlo cantar, grácil, quizás llamando a sus amigos. «Si Stan estuviese aquí, sabría cuál es su especie sin necesidad de verlo, tan sólo con oírlo. Estoy seguro.»  
⠀Entonces se imaginó a un niño judío avanzando por delante de él, sentándose en aquel banco frente al baño para pájaros y sacando los binoculares y el libro. William se acercó a dicha superficie de madera, soñador, dejando apoyada a  _Silver_  en uno de sus lados. Todavía era capaz de ver a Stanley, centrado en su propio trabajo de investigación. Bill era bueno pensando, pero era todavía mejor  _imaginando_. Precisamente por eso su visión era clara y casi real, si así lo quería.  
____⠀____  
____⠀____

4.

_⠀─¿Est-estás bien, Stan? ─se escuchó a su yo de aquel verano, en un eco que resonaba como las campanadas de unos gigantes metálicos. Corría una tarde de junio como cualquier otra, solo que aquella tarde distaba de ser una cualquiera. La intersección entre Jackson y Witcham Street daba una apacible vista hacia la escuela pública de Derry, que cavilaba silenciosa bajo los tonos amoratados del cielo._   
_⠀─Sí... Me encuentro... algo mejor. Gracias... Bill ─un rasposo y dolido tono alzó vuelo y se posó en las mejillas del tartamudo, enrojecidas ante el esfuerzo descomunal de caminar con una persona entre sus brazos, apoyada en su desdeñada espalda y que tomaba como punto de equilibrio las extremidades que rodeaban su pescuezo._   
_⠀─Lo s-ssiento ─musitó el tartamudo, notando asimismo una punzada de dolor perforar su pecho. Tal vez, sólo tal vez si hubiese llegado un poco antes... Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos._   
_⠀─No es tu culpa, Bill. No tienes que pedirme perdón ─juraría que tras aquel intento de consuelo, un pequeño sorbido se abrió paso en la nariz de Stanley en pos de contener la inminente salida de más lágrimas─. Tienen que hacerlo esos matones asquerosos. Pero no lo harán, porque nunca lo hacen. Así que no lo hagas tú._   
_⠀Se hizo el silencio por un momento. Hablar de un tema tan complejo como lo era la culpabilidad, hacía que la garganta del Denbrough se cerrase como un grifo._   
_⠀─¿T-te duelen me-m-menos las rodill-ll-ll..._   
_⠀─Las rodillas. Siguen doliendo como un infierno, pero se me pasará. O eso espero ─pensó en Eddie, y la voz del niño se hizo paso en su retorcida mente: «Mi madre dice que ese tipo de golpes te hacen daño en los huesos, te los dejan marcados y que pueden llegar a deformártelos. Stan, ten cuidado o te vas a quedar sin piernas.»_   
_⠀─Cállate, estúpido ─gruñó el judío en sus propios desvaríos, aferrándose un poco más al cuello de Bill, procurando no ahogarle de una forma demasiado meticulosa para ser instintiva. Su ceño fruncido le echó la culpa al hipocondríaco durante un instante, aunque pronto rememoró el encuentro con Bowers y surgió un nuevo causante._   
_⠀─¿Q-qué? ─la confusión de Bill fue inmediata._   
_⠀─Estaba pensando en alto, no iba hacia ti ─replicó el judío en un modo el cual pretendía pedir disculpas. Bill lo entendió y aceptó, agachando con tenuidad la cabeza a pesar de que aunque no lo hiciese no cruzarían miradas. Stanley tomó unos segundos para cavilar, obviando el terrible dolor que sentía en cada maldita fibra de su frágil complexión. Caviló sobre Bill... Sobre su percepción de las cosas, sobre el entendimiento del muchacho hacia su entorno y alrededor. Bill siempre comprendía, no siempre compartía opiniones pero asumía sus responsabilidades y normalmente las de los demás. Era... Tan sólo admirable. Todos le admiraban de una forma u otra, mas la devoción era innata en cada uno de los muchachos. No obligada. Sabían aún sin saberlo que Bill dirigía las cosas, que tomaba decisiones importantes y que debía cargar con un peso enorme sobre sus hombros. Todos confiaban en Bill, pero... ¿Alguna vez se habrían puesto en su piel? La voz del chico interrumpió los abastecidos pensamientos de Stan, el cual, abstraído, no alcanzó a escuchar en primera instancia lo que le había dicho._   
_⠀─Pa-pararemos en m-mi casa. E-e-es ta-tarde y no c-creo po-p-poder cargar cont-t-tigo mucho m-más._   
_⠀─Eh... Está bien. La verdad, no quiero llegar con estas pintas a la mía. Mis padres me matarían, por no decir que me enviarían a urgencias. ¿Cómo les digo que me han pegado una paliza? ─se lamentó, negando con la cabeza para sí mismo, luego apoyando la baja parte de su rostro en el hueco que ofrecía Bill tras su hombro─. ¿Están tus padres?_   
_⠀Bill percibió el tacto como algo cálido, mas por el momento no sabría nombrar aquella calidez y mucho menos, darle un sentido._   
_⠀─No lle-ll-llegarán hasta l-las diez ─concluyó, aclarando que poseían el tiempo suficiente como para tratar las heridas y que el apalizado tomase debido descanso─. ¿C-cómo suced-dió?_   
_⠀El suspiro que Stanley exhaló, hizo que la piel de la nuca de Bill se pusiese de gallina. Elevó con sumo letargo la barbilla, en parte no deseando hablar sobre el tema, en parte viéndose impulsado a hacerlo._   
_⠀─Llevaba un tiempo queriendo molestarme... No quise dejarle un día mis apuntes, empezó a meterse conmigo, esta vez abrí la boca de más y, supongo que ese fue mi error._   
_⠀─N-no es un error q-que te defien-en-endas, Stanley. El p-problema real lo tie-e-enen ellos ─el ceño fruncido del tartamudo hablaba tanto como su tono de voz, exhasperante. Había causado cierta aflicción en su interior ya no sólo por el hecho de que no era quien de soportar injusticias, sino porque abarcaban a Stan y a sus mejores amigos como personas._

_⠀ Aquella noche, William consiguió alegrar la madrugada de Stanley haciendo incluso que éste lograse conciliar el  sueño , aunque Bill jamás llegaría a ser conocedor del impacto de sus propias acciones._  
____⠀_ _ _ _  
____⠀_ _ _ _

5.

______⠀______ ─¿Bill? ¿Qué haces aquí? ─una conocida voz se abrió paso entre sus recuerdos, deformándolos en su completitud, bajándole de la nube y haciendo que tomase tierra firme. El pequeño flashback en sus rememoraciones se saturó y desvaneció. La realidad lo abrumó como un balde de agua fría, aunque le resultó reconfortante la presencia que le había sacado del ensimismamiento.  
______⠀______ Giró sobre sus propios pies en pos de dedicarle una suave sonrisa al verdadero Stanley, que había hecho un majestral acto de presencia en el Memorial Park.  
______⠀______ ─Est-taba pas-ssando por a-a-aquí... C-cuando se m-me ocurrió se-sentarme ─se excusó, señalando la apoyada bicicleta. No esperaba verle. No esperaba afrontarle aquel día. Estaba sorprendido, aunque a su vez un sentimiento indecible henchía su pecho de satisfacción. Sin duda, a Stanley era al que menos se había avistado tras la batalla con  _Eso_. Y no le culpaba en lo absoluto.  
_⠀_ Denbrough no tuvo mucho más que añadir. La tenue sonrisa que acompañaba el pálido rostro contrario se le contagió como una buena bacteria, y sin esperárselo, Stan le invitó a visualizar aves con él. Aceptó sin más remedio aunque con cierto brío, dejando pasar lo que creyó que fueron minutos bien empleados. Hacía tiempo que no serpenteaba con tanta presteza la tarde, que no le corrompían sus propios pesares y que se veía capaz de relajar las campanas que sonaban en su cabeza impidiendo una correcta dicción.  
_⠀_ Pasaron tres pájaros por sobre el baño: no recordó los nombres que habían sido recitados. Eran palabras en latín extremadamente difíciles de comprender. El único recuerdo que perduraría como fuego en sus sienes sería el de Stanley de perfil, binoculares en mano, observando... Tan sólo observando. Veía, sentía y se transmitía su  _felicidad_. Y eso mismo evocaría muchos años más tarde ya fuese en pesadilla o momentánea impresión: el rostro borroso de un niño y su amplia sonrisa al observar los pájaros. En más de una ocasión, el tartamudo se sorprendió al abrumarse con sus pequeñas risitas, pues no consideraba casual la innata alegría que rezumaba el negativo muchacho. Pero eso llegado a un momento dado se acabó, porque lo bueno es finito, efímero y agonizante.  
______⠀______ ─Bill... ─Uris hizo descender los antebrazos con letargo intencionado, hubiendo discurrido la materia a tratar durante un lapso que el mencionado no podría siquiera figurarse. Los orbes de ambos no se encontraron en ningún instante a pesar de que Bill sí pusiese esfuerzo por encontrar los ajenos. Stanley frunció los labios, como esperando una respuesta, un algo para poder hablar y soltar el abatimiento que dominaba su pecho.  
______⠀______ ─¿Q...Qué pa-pasa?  
______⠀______ ─...Crees... ¿Realmente crees que hemos acabado con  _Eso_?  
______⠀______ William Denbrough se sintió entrando en un trance. El Uris finalmente se dignó a mirarle, tan o más asustado que él. Llevaba un tiempo sin cavilar sobre lo sucedido, sobre aquellos hechos, sobre el encuentro que le trastornaba las noches de buen sueño. Tomó aire, con dilación. Entreabrió los labios y pareció soltar algo, pero no. Se limitó a descender sus ínfimas pupilas, mirando el espacio que los rodeaba sin darse cuenta de a qué atendía. Stanley se ponía nervioso, lo sabía.  
______⠀______ ─N-no lo sé... Y-y-yo... ─carraspeó─. No. Creo que n-n-n... ─no supo por qué había dicho tal cosa, cuando hasta hacía unos segundos dudaba de su propia existencia. Estuvo seguro cuando habló, mas después regresó a la confusión e incertidumbre habitual.  
______⠀______ ─Yo tampoco.  
______⠀______ Las palabras suplicantes de Stan resonaron una y otra vez, paralizándolo. Su tono era tan, tan seguro, que recorría filoso la infabilidad absoluta.  
______⠀______ ─ _Sé_  que no hemos solucionado nada. Quizás durante este tiempo, el tiempo para marcharnos. Lo haré, pero Bill, yo... No quiero volver.  
______⠀______ ─L-la p-p-promesa.  
______⠀______ Stanley Uris fijó sus expectantes y aterrorizados ojos sobre los de William, comprendió que no decía más que la verdad. Bill no se había percatado de las bolsas bajo sus párpados, de la palidez extrema que portaba debido a noches sin dormir, de todo aquel trauma de verano que los había consumido hasta los huesos pero sobre todo... A una persona... A aquella persona que se hallaba ante él.  
______⠀______ Tembló. No hacía frío. Pero Stanley tembló. Y lo hizo porque no se atrevía a romper una promesa, porque no lo haría jamás en su vida; exacto,  _no lo haría_.  
______⠀______ ─N-no pienses en e-e-eso ah-ahora... S-sé que es dif-f-fícil. Pero deb-bbes calmarte ─incluso Denbrough vaciló. No sabía cómo las tornas habían rotado con tanta celeridad: hacía tan sólo un segundo reían, y ahora...  
______⠀______ ─¡Cómo no voy a hacerlo, Bill! Dime que no soy el único que tiene pesadillas. Que no deja de darle vueltas a las cosas. Esto no es cosa mía, tú también estás cansado. Todos lo estamos. Y superar esto, después de todo lo que hemos visto, yo, no sé cómo voy a hacerlo.  
______⠀______ ─P-pero lo vas a ha-ha-hacer ─percibía la inminente crisis en la que la mente del judío sumía su entera complexión. No podía permitir que algo así sucediese de nuevo, sabía que incluso él podía venirse abajo─. T-todos lo haremos. T-todos est-tamos a-asustad-dos. C-cómo n-no vamos a est-estarlo... P-pero si nos ma-ma-martiriz-zamos no con-conseguiremos n-nada ahora. T-todavía tie-e-enes infancia p-por delante. V-vívela. Stan, vive.  
______⠀______ Stan abrió la boca, pero tan pronto cobró conciencia la cerró. No diría nada más, no lo haría y Bill tampoco porque no se precisaban palabras. Si proseguían el trayecto siguiendo aquellas ramificaciones se harían más daño que sanación. William tomó una bocanada de aire que le sentó mal, como si respirase agua. Se había vuelto denso e intragable y aún así, continuó respirando. Se acercó al otro escurriéndose por sobre la madera roída del banco, y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Aquellas que todavía restaban en su menuda constitución.

______⠀______ La sombra de dos niños sobre una enorme bicicleta fue lo último que los rayos de sol hicieron divisar en su ascenso por Up-Mile Hill.


End file.
